


that sweet center of a tootsie pop

by turnip (calculus)



Series: sext: are you listening [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: How many licks does it take?





	that sweet center of a tootsie pop

Soonyoung grasps weakly at the bedsheets, whining wet and high against the fabric. His knees burn, skin raw against the sheets, and his legs tremble with each press of pliant tongue into the deep of him. He tries to thrust back into it, needing to fucked deeper harder more—but Wonwoo just holds him down firmly, the wide spread of his palm anchoring Soonyoung’s body just out of reach.

He feels filthy, dirty and messed up in the best possible way, how saliva drips around his hole and skims down his thighs, and the glorious stretch of Wonwoo’s fingers holding him open as he laps into Soonyoung again and again and again. It’s good, it’s so good, and Soonyoung keeps muttering it aloud, a heady string of “yes, yes, yes” and “Please, right there, deeper, _please_.”

Wonwoo grins, smug and so noticeable with how Soonyoung keeps pushing his ass back into his face, and he would say something about it, but _fuck_ is it not well-deserved. Still, he clenches around Wonwoo’s fingertips, hearing a gratifying groan, and smirks to himself, shaky but satisfied.

“Don’t get so cocky now, asshole,” he bites out, sucking in a breath when Wonwoo responds with a sharp thrust of his fingers and the slide of his tongue around his rim. “F-fuck, oh _fuck_ —“

“What was that, now?” says Wonwoo, pulling away, and Soonyoung doesn’t even need to turn his head back to see the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Shut up and eat me out,” he demands, petulant, arching his back so that his ass is presented even higher. He ignores the snickering for now.

“Your wish, _highness_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT WRITTEN PORN IN FOREVER DONT LOOK AT ME I DONT KNOW WHAT IM WRITING


End file.
